


Husband's Tale

by Real Life Inspires (Teddy_Feathers)



Series: Skeletons in your Bed [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, I didnt want to do this, Multi, POV Monster, Polyamory, but here i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Real%20Life%20Inspires
Summary: Just what it says on the tin - prequel to Otome Tale, but don't have to read to understand.Drabbles mostly switching between the different guys. This is before they're in a relationship.





	1. SF Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear my other fics will update, I'm just... out of it a lot lately. So have easy things.

The screen is bright in the dark even turned down all the way it is. Hurts his eyes.

He sighs. Cant sleep.

Time to go back to texting every number... Where had he left off?

 

xxx-xxx-xxxx

 

> [How many philosophers does it take to screw in a light bulb]>
> 
> <[What light bulb.]

 

Heh.

Seemed like a lot of effort to think of anything else though. He stares at the screen but doesn't have enough energy to be surprised when he gets a second message from the random number.

 

 

> <[Descartes is sitting in a bar. The tender asks if he wants another drink. Descartes replies "I think not." and vanishes in a puff of logic.]

 

They'd gotten the joke then. A response floats idly into his mind and he goes ahead and starts it.

Maybe this would distract him from his aching skull and inability to sleep anymore... Or any less for that matter.

 

 

> [Knock knock]>
> 
> <[Who's there?]
> 
> [Maybe god]>
> 
> [Maybe not]>

 

Did they believe in god? Right now he couldn't even believe in his own existence. Maybe it was all in his mind, but he could feel himself fading - not into dust but simply not having legs. How long before the feeling stole away the rest of him?

It was almost pleasant.

 

 

> <[Knock knock.]
> 
> [Whos there]>
> 
> <[DEATH]

 

Suddenly he's annoyed.

 

 

> [Knock knock]>
> 
> <[Who's there?]
> 
> [Go fuck yourself]>

 

Flash of irritation spent, he rolls over tucking his phone under the pillow... Only to have it buzz again.

 

 

> <[Knock Knock]
> 
> [Whos there]>
> 
> <[Some.]
> 
> [Some who]>
> 
> <[Some asshole talking to a knock knock joke.]

 

That got a smile out of him.

 

 

> [Why did the chicken cross the road]>
> 
> <[Idk why?]
> 
> [To get to the idiot's house]>
> 
> [Knock knock]>
> 
> <[Come in!]

 

Everyone's a smart ass... But he's still grinning. This takes so little investment.

 

 

> <[Whelp, this has really improved my crappy night, but work starts before the sun does so I'm going to go die for a couple of hours and hope it sticks.]

 

And there's the cloying feeling again. Who asked? He hadn't.

 

 

> [I just want you to know someone cares about you]>
> 
> [Not me but someone]>
> 
> [Probably]>
> 
> <[Knock knock]
> 
> [Whos there]>
> 
> <[The chicken.]

 

He rereads it a few times before the amusement fades back into the emotional equivalent of paint drying.

The screen times out but he keeps staring st the rectangle he can feel resting between his hand and the bed.

Without realizing it, he drifts into a dreamless sleep.


	2. UF Sans

“You know...” His human co-worker paused as he flicks his lights to the top of his skull to menace them. Kudos to them though, they were getting better at ignoring the fact he had done literally nothing but threaten them since he started working here. 

Determined to be his friend or whatever, they pressed on with a smile that he _wishes_ he could say was fake. “I bet you’d get along with the opener. I’ve seen them eat corn dogs and they seem to share your ‘food is a condiment transportation unit’ philosophy." 

At that he does pause, glancing between his forth or fifth hot-cat and the mid-shiftier. His lunch lets out a pitiful meow underneath the mustard it was drowning in, and he crams the whole thing in his mouth all at once. 

Yeah. Bad table manners, and crappy taste in food. Great thing to bond over. 

Unperturbed, his co-worker passes over some of their stack of paper napkins. He maintains eye contact as he wipes his yellow stained mouth on the arm of his black coat. 

Sadly, this does nothing to deter them from continuing their even more disgusting train of thought. 

“Too bad your schedules never intersect...” They sigh, and he roles his eyes.   
  
*** if you don’t stop with the romeo and juliet crap, i’m gonna ‘accidentally’ shove ya down the stairs on our way back to the floor.**

To his ever growing exasperation, they just laugh. 

They used to shut up, and avoid him for a couple of days when he made a comment like that. Then it was just a couple of hours. Now they took it as a fucking _joke_.   
  
Maybe if he’d actually done something to make them think he was a monster of his word, they’d still fear him... but that’d take effort - not to mention the legal cleanup and finding another shitty job.

Still snickering, they wink. “'Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance.”

He stands abruptly, cutting off their amusement with his stony expression.

_That_ was more like it.

*** not i, believe me.** He growls, sockets empty for effect. *** you have dancing shoes with nimble soles. i have a soul of lead so stakes me to the ground I cannot move.**

Leaving his co-worker both stunned and more than a little frightened, he goes to dump his trash and clock in from lunch.

Shakespeare was full of puns and dick jokes. Of course he’d read it.


	3. Swap Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done on phone so lacking emphasis

"at this point i think she's forgotten my name, if she even bothered to learn it." Papyrus said morosely, finishing off his last bite of his icecream. 

"Oh yeah?" Undyne questions from somewhere under the body pillow she was hugging to her chest, having already polished off her pint. "What makes you think that?"

"she only calls me 'you' or 'dude'. i mean...ever." He says setting aside the now empty container amd leaning back against the arm of the sofa. "we've been talking on and off for two months 'dyne!" 

It felt good to finally get this off his chest, Normally he wouldn't have brought it up but it'd been bothering him for the last two months. Plus it was the bi-monthly meeting of the Fighting Appreciation Club Team and Undyne always seemed to know when something was bothering him and acted as a pretty good bullshit meter. 

Her eyes roll above the anime character's face - a gift from her girl friend no doubt - that also seemed to be scoffing at him. "'Rus, that's probaly just how they talk with people they're comfortable around."

"no like - yesterday! she introduce me to a friend and said," Papyrus sits up and lets pitch raise while gesturing to an imaginary thrid person "'Oh Liz hey! This is the friend i'm always talking to you about, Dude, this is Liz best friend since highschool.'" He slumps back again and crosses his arms with a huff. "now what do you think?"

"Well your falsetto could use some work." Undyne says, sharp toothed smile just peaking out.

"really?"

A hand releases its hold, red webbing between blue fingers visable as she waves dissmissively at his dry tone. "Alright, alright! Well she called you you 'a friend' you dork, and you introduced yourself so at least now she knows."

There's a pregnant pause and yellow eyes squint in the scilence making Papyrus squirm. "um well..."

"...What?!?" She snaps out, actually sitting up so he could see her full expression for the first time in hours - the expression there not a happy one.

He holds his hands up defensively, though he knew no explanation could save him. "i choked!"

The body pillow slides off her lap onto the floor. "Its an introduction!" Undyne's hands fail in the air as she rants at him. "You say 'Hi! My name is Papyrus' how do you choke on your name?!?"

"i don't know!" He yells back. "i just made a dumb pun like sans would and left!"

The pillow returns to their no longer pleasent cohabitation of the couch, pink haired smiling girl hitting him to punctuate Undyne's words. "Why! Would! You! Do! That?!?!" The pillow is drooped in disgust, and Papyrus peaks out from between the scrawny orange clad arms uselessly wrapped around his head to see if it was safe. 

Her hands were on her hips so the violent explosion of her displeasure was probably over. Slowly he uncurles, flinching a bit but she hits him with nothing more leathal than her glare. "'Rus, you've been trying build up the nerve to ask your co-worker to hang out for a week now!"

Now it was his turn to get upset. After all it was his problem. Throughing up his hands he shoots back, "She has other friends! Human friends!" His head drops into his hands. Why was he so bad at this?!? "She doesnt even know my name and its not like she runs into seven foot skeletons all that often." He grumbles.

Undyne pats his back consoulingly, but continues to berate him... But with love. Which makes it okay. "Maybe she forgot and that's why she wanted you to meet her friend. Baka!" 

Despite himself he cracks a grin and side eyes her from between his fingers. "baka?" 

Undyne turns an interesting shade of blue along the sides of her face and down her neck. "...alphys is teaching me japanease." She mutters, all evidence of fiery rage gone. 

Yeah. This was okay. 

Sitting up Papyrus winks at her. "is that what they're calling it now?"

"pervert!" She smacks his shoulder and he laughs, quickly sobering as she returns to the topic at hand. "and stop defelcting!"

She tugs at the front of his hoodie, ignoring his protest and shoves her hand into the pocket. "Where's your passion?" She demands, releasing him and flipping open his phone. "You want to be her friend? you call her this minute and reschedual your hang out!" 

He takes the Nokia far too gingerly for such a hardy device, and quietly, hesitantly, asks her "but what if she doesn't want to -"

"-arrrrgh give me that!" Undyne snatches the phone back and presses the small green phone button, the ring seeming to surprise both of them for a moment.

And then theres a click as someone answers the line. "Hello?" 

Undyne stares wided eyed, nerve having fled, and Papyrus reaches out to hang up. 

The movement snaps her out of her own fear, and determination glinting in her eyes, Undyne snatches her hand back amd stands. 

They both stand, staring one another challengingly as she answers. "Y-y-yes, is this the human friend slash co-worker of Papyrus?" His long arm shoots out, but Undyne skips back, and then turns to dodge around thw back side of the couch. 

"I... uh.... Oh! Papyrus! Yes! Well. I hope so? Uh possibly one of them a least?" It takes a second, but once it clicks, there is no denying the obvious excitement in tinny voice. 

Papyrus blinks at the phone, an orange blush spreading from cheek to sharp cheek, and Undyne's small green tounge pokes out of her mouth at him mockingly in triumph. 

"Fufufufu, well he wants to know if you're free tommorrow?" Undyne asks smugly, and his expression turns desperate. 

Throwing his long limbed body over the back of the couch in a desperate scramble, he goes after the phone with a single minded intensity. 

Undyne darts around a lamp and a fish tank, keeping everything she can between them to keep herself out of reach. 

"Well around noon I'll be off?" Offers the human on speaker phone, completely unaware of the battlw between true friends going on on the other end of the line. "Is his brother feeling better though? Papyrus said something about a fast food emergancy the last time we tried to hang out."

"thought you said dodging is cheating!" Papyrus hisses as they end up panting on either side of the couch again, positions reversed from earlier. 

Covering the speaker Undyne mouths back. "It is! But you're too big of a dork to do this yourself!"

She uncovers the speaker, far less hessitent to speak now as she was more focused on her fight with her friend than the conversation going on with a complete stranger.

"Pfft his brother is fine" Undyne scoffs, rolls her eyes and waves her hand dissmissively. "- its Papyrus who's a love struck idi-" The brief moment of distraction was all he needed to stretch and grab the phone, snapping it shut in the process. "HEY PUNK what did you do that for!"

"why would you say that to her!" He demands angerly. 

Hands on hips she stomps, refusing to back down. "Um Hello? You heard how happy she was just to actually know your name! And it wasn't like you were ever going to tell her!"

"yeah sure, great, she knows my name but now she'll NEVER want to talk to me again!" He slumps, rather bonelessly for being a skeleton, over the back of the couch phone abandoned in favor of resting his skull in his hands. 

"No!" Undyne says, realizing she may of gone too far. "No no no no no, I've seen this anime!" She sits on the couch beside his dejected form reaching for him but then pulling back to wring her hands anxiously in her lap. "You just tell her it was a prank and mutually pine until -"

His head lifts, the hard look he gives her cutting off.

"anime isnt even - ..." He starts, tone harsh before pausing and taking a deep breath, releasing it in a heavy sigh. "undyne i dont even know if i do like her. i just want to get to know her better."

He stands back up and rubs the back of his neck, walking around to sit down again while Undyne gathers her anime pillow and her words.

Finally, quietly but firmly she offers "Papyrus... you've spent so much time believing in everyone else... its about time you start beleiving in yourself." 

He just shrugs akwardly, refusing to look at her, and pulling out a sucker from his hoodie.

Frowing, she reaches out to grab his arm. "No listen, you aren't going to mess this up." 

She lets go of his arm as he looks at her and gives him her best smile - the one that made her look like she might crack open his bones for marrow, but its the thought that counts. "If some punk-ass human can't see what a great friend you are I'll... I'll sick alphys on them!"

Papyrus huffs out a laugh,  
and finally picks up the abandoned phone, slipping it into his pocket. "you're right, you're right. i've... got this."

"Damn straight!" Undyne cheers, throwing a fist in the air. "Now lets go play mario kart to take your mind off of your upcoming date~·" She winks at him and bounces up to grab the console controllers.

"its not a date and if you tell sans that i will show alphys the box of confession letters you spent three years writing before you told her." Papyrus threatens, taking the player two controller from her.

She freezes, the dark flush of blue this time accompanied by a flaring of her ear fins. "You wouldn't dare"

"try me..." He tosses back with a grin, feeling better than he had in days. "punk."

"Fufufufu thats it, we're playing super smash bros."


End file.
